


Sharing is Caring

by NiaChase



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Competition, Dorks in Love, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Plans, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Sharing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: There is a lot of things Kevin and Eddy would fight over, but this, they can share.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic of this fandom. Flufftober for this fandom is coming soon.

Kevin and Eddy are known to fight about a lot of things. Popularity, social status, Nazz, the list goes on. As they grew up, some things are becoming more interesting to them than their childhood things. Trophies, friends, sometimes money. But there is one thing they won't fight over simply because they couldn't.

It'll be unfair, not to them, but for Double D. They both began to fancy Double D simply because he was clueless as he is sweet and smart, book smart. Double D didn't recognize when Eddy would hog him from Kevin. 

They would plan things together, little scams here and there for old time sake, and maybe go out to eat together because they were simply that close. They went through so many embarrassing things as a child together for them to share a bed to be out of the ordinary. 

Double D was still getting used to the cuddling though. Personal space and all. Kevin though, like to show his dominance at how easily he can snatch Double D up and take him away. Double D always have to be ready whenever Kevin decides to kidnap him. 

It always leads to fun times together so he didn't mind, but he would like a warning. Sometimes Kevin would use the excuse of studying since Double D loves to share his knowledge and help people understand. That was the only way Double D would turn down Eddy's invitation to go with Kevin, Kevin always making sure to wink at him just to piss Eddy off.

When things turned too friendly for friends, Double D tends to leave because he just didn't understand. Kevin would kiss his cheek, Eddy would kiss his neck, Kevin would pin him and mark him, Eddy would pick him up and grind on him. 

Double D's safe place was when he was with Ed because while Ed was gullible in some ways, Double D and Ed had a tight bond and Ed would always protect him with a snap of his fingers. 

Ed still had that bull's strength so Kevin knew better. Eddy would try to have Ed work with him to have Double D alone, but that has to be when Double D was away. So yeah, that was Double D's life...  


Until it stopped.

Double D walked out of school with Ed, confused because Eddy and Kevin were acting out of the ordinary. "Ed, have you noticed anything weird with Eddy? He seems quieter than usual." Double D asked. Ed shook his head. "My ears are safe Double D!" He said smiling.

Double had to smile. A yelling match between Sarah and Eddy would leave anyone deaf. He had to agree. They continued their walk to the cul-de-sac in quiet peace, Ed thinking about the latest comic book issue that came out while Double D thought about the homework he has to do.

But before he could head home, the two males came for him. "Hey, Sockhead, tell us which one is the better looking one?" Eddy asked. Ed chuckled at Double D's shock. "Um, well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I agree both are easy on the eyes." Double D said.

Kevin pushed Eddy over and put an arm around Double D. "C'mon Edd, you don't have to soften it for Flathead. Hey Ed, take Eddy home would you?" Kevin told Ed. "Right away Kevin!" Ed picked Eddy up while Kevin walked Double D to his home. "Um, Kevin?" Double D questioned. 

"Don't worry, dork and dorky will be fine. But I need an answer." Double D sighed and open the door to his home. They took off their shoes and headed to his room. "I already told you that both you and Eddy are easy on the eyes." Double D said. Kevin smiled and took off his shirt while Double D's back was turned.

"Well, I want to be better than him. And I will by any means." When Double D turned around, he blushed and covered his eyes. Kevin was showing off his muscular upper body. "Good Lord! Kevin! Where is your shirt?" Double D asked.

Kevin wasn't falling for it. He walked up to Double D and pulled him close. Double D's hands landed on Kevin's body, his own feeling a bit heated about how hard it was. "I won't fall for that DD. I know you wanted to touch this." Kevin said lowly.

"Real smoothe, Shovel Chin." Double D and Kevin looked towards the door at Eddy looking at them. "Like you could do better." Kevin taunted. "Um, gentlemen, you're both very handsome. No need for this feud." Double D spoke up. "But tell him I'm better, Double D. No need to sugarcoat it," Eddy said, coming closer to Kevin and Double D.

He took off his shirt too. He wasn't as muscular as Kevin but was well define to Double D. "Don't listen to him DD. I know you want me." Kevin said before kissing him. Double D yelp before moaning at Kevin's skill tongue and hard body pressed against his own.

The tongue dominated his mouth, tasting each corner and claiming it as his own. "Lay off, will ya," Eddy said before separating the two to only plant his lips on Double D's lips. He wasn't as skilled, but he did know where all of his weak spots were. 

When Eddy slipped his hand in DD's hat and tug the black strands, DD became putty in his hands. Their tongues tangled and danced, Eddy's hands rubbing DD's body. Double D didn't know what to think, his mind not computing right.

Kevin pulled Double D from Eddy, his body firmly against Double D's from behind, Double feeling something hard against his rear. Eddy placed his hand above Kevin's on DD's hips before sliding them up DD's shirt. "We're still waiting for that answer, Sockhead," Eddy said.

Eddy teased Double D's nipples while Kevin gave a few rubs onto Double D's groin over his shorts, both attacking Double D's neck, though Kevin using teeth due for his dominant nature. Double D leaned his head back on Kevin and placed his hands on Eddy to keep him close.

"I can't choose," Double D moaned, starting to grind on either Kevin or Eddy. "Good thing we weren't expecting you to. Seems like you have to take both of us." Kevin said into Double D's ear, Eddy chuckling.

Yep, Kevin and Eddy devise this plan to make Double D theirs. They weren't keen on each other, but they were willing to share Double D. Double D would only be with them two, both willing to satisfy their nerd, but that would open up competition both were willing to have.

Who can give it to Double D better? There will be bite marks and hickies from Kevin, fingerprinted bruises on Double D's hips and a hurt bottom thanks to Eddy.

It'll be years before they warm up to each other, but for now, as Double D was laid on the bed and looked up at the two males, they would share. It was time for Double D to prepare for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They won't fight to see who keeps him, but they will compete to see who please him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin, Double D, and Eddy were well into their relationship. Double D was used to the attention and surprised attacks his boys would do. But six months into their relationship, because Double D wanted them to get along first, that's when he got used to Kevin and Eddy sign of friendly competition as Double D as an artboard full of their designs. 

Kevin was hard and demanding, something that was foreign to Double D, but it excited him. Kevin's desperate touches and soft complements. 

Always willing to put Double D against something, to trap him or hold him close, Double D didn't know. Like the time Double D was against the door, Kevin's mouth sucking and biting on his neck, placing his claim for all to see. Kevin yanked his shirt off and greedily undone his shorts.

Double D's fingers griped and pulled Kevin against him firmly, feeling every bit of him. "You are so pretty. So gorgeous." Kevin's husky voice said in Double D's ear. Double D cried out in pleasure when Kevin rubbed his member, Double D always ready when Kevin touches him greedily.

"Sound so hot. Do it louder. Let Eddy hear you." Kevin said lowly. Kevin always makes him too. It didn't take much. When Double D was prepped by Kevin's teasing fingers, Kevin loves to listen to him and watch how his body reacted. Double D was on his stomach, hands gripping the bed sheets and face buried in a pillow.

Kevin's thrusting, his groans and moans, it was all sinful. It was always what Double D needed when he was stressed. Just for all of that stress to come out in the form of an orgasm. "Kevin!" He would shout, always cumming violently like he hasn't had sex for a long time.

Kevin always rub Double D's body after softly and gentle as he would bathe in his afterglow. Soft kisses to the back of the neck and gently rubs up and down his sides. Then next came the bubble bath they would sit in and kiss like loving lovers.

Double D enjoyed it. As for Eddy, their interaction was more closely towards the loving side while Kevin was always lustful. The soft gestures and some form of contact in the open. Ed always loves to call them cute and Double D always blush when Eddy would gloat about having the best boyfriend ever.

"Smart and beautiful. I have the full package." Eddy would say with a wink. In privacy, like lovers relearning each other's body. They were friends first so this was the next level in their relationship. When they knew it, they kissed softly. 

Soft touches that would make Double D fall harder for him. He would chuckle when Double D try to speed things up because he knew he did that. He caused that pleasure and for Double D to be needy.

He makes him incapable of speaking logic, his mind fully on Eddy. Eddy would kiss over the hickey's and bruises Kevin would leave and it made his body tingle. Double D would abandon his hat and let Eddy's fingers run through his hair.

Double D loves that, the fingers that would tug and pull his hair. When they have sex, Eddy likes to look at how he was making Double D become. Whether it was to boost his ego or he likes the faces Double D makes, he didn't know but Eddy makes sure Double D felt every bit of him.

The kisses during, the sharing of breath, looking at each other in each other's eyes, Double D was falling. He was falling for both of them. While they both have their talents in the bedroom, Double D would offer them dinner at his place since his parent was never around.

They would come on their best behavior and behave like gentleman, more so Kevin than Eddy. Eddy would revert to how he was when they were friends and Double D was fine with that. Something familiar. After a meal, they would watch one of Ed's monster movies and cuddle haphazardly but their own way on the couch to watch.

Double D loved this. He never foresaw this future, but he wasn't complaining. Perhaps it was a dream. All he has to do was open his eyes to reality. But who would want to do that when you can live in a dream. As Eddy held his hand and Kevin rubbed his lower back, he knew this was the reality and he sure as hell was going to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below what you think. I'm making a Flufftober for this fandom, so I hope you all like this one.


End file.
